yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Şablon:NewNavbox with columns/doc
A navigation box that presents its content in columns. Originally intended to provide a relatively straightforward means to align links prefixed by flag icons, e.g. in templates offering links to country articles. Basic syntax Only required parameters and colwidth included. |title = |colwidth = |col1 = |col2 = }} * See Em (typography). Using proportional units means the template should still be displayed correctly across a range of browser font-sizes. If colwidth not specified, a default 10em is used. Parameters Setup parameters :;name''Parameters marked with a footnote '1' are parameters in common with the sister templates and . A much more complete description of those parameters is available at . ::The name of the template. The name of this template, for example, is "Navbox with columns". :;''state ::Possible values are collapsed, uncollapsed, plain, off, and the default autocollapse. See for more information. :;navbar ::Possible values are plain, off, and the default value of blank. See for more information. :;border ::Possible values are child, none, and the default value of blank. Set to child if you wish to use the navbox inside of another navbox; with this option, the child navbox is borderless and fits snuggly inside of its parent navbox. The parent navbox may be the list area of , a columns of another , or a section of . See for more information and examples. Basic data parameters :;title ::The title of the template, displayed centered in the titlebar at the top of the template. :;above ::Text or other elements to appear above the columns. :;image ::Image to the right of all of the columns. :;imageleft ::Image to the left of all of the columns. :;below ::Text or other elements to appear below the columns. Style parameters :;style ::CSS style/s to apply to the template's body (i.e. including space not used by columns) :;titlestyle ::CSS style/s to apply to titlebar; usually background:color (background defaults to NavHead default). :;abovestyle :;belowstyle ::CSS style/s to apply to the above and below parameters, respectively. :;basestyle ::CSS style/s to apply to the title, above, and below, parameters, all at the same time. :;imagestyle ::CSS style/s to apply to the image parameter. :;imageleftstyle ::CSS style/s to apply to the imageleft parameter :;colstyle ::CSS style/s to apply across all columns; if used, usually background:color per titlestyle above. :;oddcolstyle :;evencolstyle ::CSS style/s to apply to all odd/even-numbered columns, respectively. :;colnstyle ::CSS style/s to apply to the nth column only. :;colheaderstyle ::CSS style/s to apply to all column headers. :;colnheaderstyle ::CSS style/s to apply to the nth column header. :;colnfooterstyle ::CSS style/s to apply to the nth column footer cell. Columns parameters :;colwidth ::Width, preferably in a proportional unit such as 'em', or as a percentage, used for each column whose width not specified by colNwidth below. Defaults to 10em. Examples: :::colwidth = 15em :::colwidth = 25% :;fullwidth ::If set to anything, then the total width of the columns are scaled linearly to make the sum of the widths 100%. A rather advanced parameter, this usually need not be used and should be left blank. If a colheader or colfooter is used, then fullwidth is used automatically. Example: :::fullwidth = true :;padding ::Padding before first column, preferably in a proportional unit. Defaults to 5em. Padding is disabled by setting it to 0 (or 0em, or 0%). :;colnwidth ::The nth column's width (overrides colwidth above). :;coln ::The content of the nth column. If any columns are used, then col1 is required. There can be a maximum of 20 columns. :;colnheader ::A header cell for the nth column that appears above the column. See below for examples. :;colnfooter ::A footer cell that appears below the nth column. :;''colnheadercolspan ::A number specifying how many columns the nth column header should span. It defaults to 1. If it is greater than one, then do not specify column headers that it covers. For example, if col1headercolspan = 3, then leave col2header and col3header blank. :;''colnfootercolspan ::A number specifying how many columns the nth column footer should span. It defaults to 1. If it is greater than one, then do not specify column footers that it covers. For example, if col1footercolspan = 3, then leave col2footer and col3footer blank. Additional groups/lists You may wish to add a few extra groups and/or lists below the columns. The following parameters are given to provide such functionality. See for a more complete description of how they work, and for more examples. :;''groupn ::Allows up to 6 additional groups to go along with the lists below the columns. :;listn ::Allows up to 6 additional lists below the columns. :;groupstyle ::The general CSS style/s for the groups. :;''groupn''style† ::CSS style/s for the nth group parameter. :;''liststyle ::The general CSS style/s for the lists. :;listnstyle ::CSS style/s for the nth list parameter. :;listpadding ::Amount of padding to have in each list cell. :; oddstyle :; evenstyle ::Applies to odd/even list numbers. Overrules styles defined by liststyle. The default behavior is to add striped colors (white and gray) to odd/even rows, respectively, in order to improve readability. These should not be changed except in extraordinary circumstances. :; evenodd even, odd, off ::See for description. Examples Basic example } would appear. |col1 = |col2 = |col3 = |col4width = 17em |col4 = |below = Potential future members }} } parameter would appear. |col1 = |col2 = |col3 = |col4width = 17em |col4 = |below = Potential future members }} Example with percentage widths Example with colnheader and colnfooter The gray background for the columns is added for illustration only. Example with colnheader using colnheadercolspan The gray background for the columns is added for illustration only. This example shows the colnheadercolspan parameter being used, but you may also use colnfootercolspan to adjust the span of the footer cells. Example to illustrate most fields The gray background and centered text for the columns is for illustration only. The columns default to an off-white background and left text alignment. This example shows how you can use up to six additional groups/lists after the columns. Using child navboxes All three types of navbox templates, namely , , and , can be nested inside of one another using the border parameter (which is common to all three). For complex templates, it may be necessary to use nesting to achieve a desired look. Nesting Navbox with columns in itself This example shows how one can nest multiple templates to get the right look. Edit this page to see the code. There is a main and two additional templates, with the "child" option set (see code). |col2 = Col2 |col3 = |col4 = Col4 }} Nesting other Navbox forms This example shows , and all working together. Edit this page to see the code. Note that each of the child navboxes has the first parameter set to child. } |group1 = The Scouting Movement |abbr1 = movement |list1 = Scouting Scouting for Boys Scout method Scout Law Scout Promise Scout Motto Wood Badge Age groups in Scouting and Guiding Cub Scout Boy Scout Rover Scout Brownie Girl Guiding and Girl Scouting Ranger (Girl Guide) Jamboree Scout Leader WOSM WAGGGS Non-aligned organisations Scouting controversy and conflict Scouting in popular culture List of Scouts List of highest awards in Scouting |list2 = Morocco (Arguin Island) Tunisia |group2 = French West Africa |list2 = Côte d'Ivoire Dahomey French Sudan Guinea Mauritania Niger Senegal Upper Volta |group3 = Togo |list3 = French Togoland James Island |group4 = French Equatorial Africa |list4 = Chad Gabon Middle Congo Oubangui-Chari |group5 = Comoros |list5 = Anjouan Grande Comore Mohéli |group6 = Southern Africa |list6 = French Somaliland (Djibouti) Madagascar Ile de France Seychelles }} |group3 = Scouting in the United Kingdom |abbr3 = Scouting |list3 = The Scout Association Girlguiding UK Beaver Scouts Cub Section (UK) Venture Scout Explorer Scouts Brownie (Girl Guides) Ranger (Girl Guide) Rainbow (Girl Guides) Scout Network Chief Scout (United Kingdom) Scout Counties Scout District Scout Section (UK) Scout Activity Centre Young Leaders |list4 = |col2 = Col2 |col3 = |col4 = Col4 }} }} Footnote See also * – Allows groups/lists instead of columns * – expanded version of allowing up to 38 subgroups * – Another variation. Category:Navbox (navigational) templates ar:قالب:Navbox with columns cs:Šablona:Navbox se sloupci eo:Ŝablono:Navigilo kun kolumnoj fr:Modèle:Méta palette de navigation avec colonnes ko:틀:안내/다단 hsb:Předłoha:Nawitabela ze špaltami ja:Template:Navbox with columns ku:Şablon:Navbox with columns mk:Шаблон:Navbox with columns pl:Szablon:Navbox z kolumnami pt:Predefinição:Navbox with columns ro:Format:Casetă de navigare cu coloane ru:Шаблон:Навигационная таблица с колонками sl:Predloga:Navigacija s stolpci uk:Шаблон:Navbox with columns vi:Tiêu bản:Navbox with columns zh:Template:Navbox with columns